


we rattle this town, we rattle this scene

by Limonium



Series: No Name AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Summer Week 2017, Ereri au week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Name!Levi, artist!Eren, is this what you call fluff?, prompt is Idol/Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/pseuds/Limonium
Summary: “You might’ve said no.” Levi says.Eren scoffs.“We’ve been dating, like,since high schoolLevi.”





	we rattle this town, we rattle this scene

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3.
> 
> I was listening to the ‘Walk the Moon’ album, and [Anna Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDVW81bXo0s) is my favorite track and just—you know?  
> It made me think of teenage, college, and domestic Ereris. Title is from the song!
> 
> I imagined Eren as a famous visual artist known for his use of mixed media. (His works may be close to a combination of the following artists: [1](https://www.facebook.com/mall.licudine.art), [2](https://kelogsloops.carbonmade.com/projects/6035443), [3](https://misakinarita.tumblr.com). misaki narita is [tokiorienmaku](https://tokiorienmaku.tumblr.com) and makes lovely snk art! )
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you had to put this on me while I’m unconscious!” Eren whines, hiding his head under the blankets and burying his face further into his pillow out of one: frustration, two: too much happiness he thinks he’s gonna die, and three: Levi being a dork and an asshole at the same time. It would’ve been nice to see Levi nervous and fumbling. And determined. And overtly happy.

Levi’s been coaxing him to come out since he left Eren at their apartment for about an hour or two that afternoon, and he just got back from band practice.

 

It turns out it wasn’t band practice.

 

There’s this really round thing on his finger when he woke up from his nap, and he had the urge to cry right then. Not until a certain short man was clearing his throat at the bedroom doorway. Eren then hid under the blankets, stunned and pissed because Levi always catches him off guard. This time is literally off-guard.

“You might’ve said no.” Levi says.

Eren scoffs.

“We’ve been dating, like, _since high school_ Levi.”

The bed dips slightly. Levi cards his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“You tried to break up with me twice.”

Eren peeks out at that, half of his face still hidden underneath white linen. Levi was sitting on the side of the bed, hand shifting from the top of Eren’s head to running circles on Eren’s exposed nape.

“The second time you even made a series of paintings out of it. _‘The Analogy of Parting.’_ ”

Eren tries to hit Levi with his pillow. Levi blocks it with his free arm.

“You totally forgot about me for two months! It had to be done.” Eren says.

“I’m still sorry about that.”

“You won’t really let the paintings go that you pull this off? I fall asleep and when I wake up I’m upgraded to _‘fiancé?_ ’”

“Maybe.”

Eren quirks an eyebrow and sits up. He takes both of Levi’s hands into his.

“Did you know that the biggest and last piece was sold yesterday? They’re all out of the country.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. Petra called me this morning.”

“I won’t get jinxed then?”

“Why would you think—oh. Oh. You think the paintings would bring you bad luck on proposing?”

“Hm.”

“C’mere.”

Eren kisses Levi full on the mouth.

 

* * *

 

They were watching the late night news in the living room. Eren is trying to get a good angle of his engagement ring in his phone screen, disturbing a very comfortable Levi who is resting his head against Eren’s shoulder. Levi looks up at him.

“Do you really have to show it off online?”

“It’s just a picture of my hand Levi.”

“I’d prefer you posting a picture of us after our vows.”

Eren gapes at Levi.

“I thought you didn’t like showing your face in public?”

“We’ve been taking pictures together and cropping our faces. I think eight years of teasing fans is enough.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“ _I love you._ ”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

**8 months later**

 

It was the last day of this year’s No Name tour. Hanji, Mike, and Levi were standing at the head of the stage, switching from waving to bowing to mouthing ‘thank you’ to the audience. They had just finished their encore and Levi’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest. Due to adrenaline and the rush he felt while performing of course, but it’s more on knowing that Eren— _his lovely Eren_ — is lurking somewhere in the crowd, and has probably began live blogging through his Facebook page.

He nudges Hanji and Mike with his elbows, signaling he wanted to say something, both possibly thinking that it might be a final gesture of appreciation for the people who came. Levi raises the microphone near his lips, and the audience quiets down as he clears his throat.

“I—I’ve got an announcement to make.” Levi cringes inwardly at his stuttering. He could see in his periphery Hanji and Mike watching him intently, both having blank looks of silent question. Hanji turns her head to the backstage for a second, and it’s probably their manager Erwin asking ‘what’s going on’ through the earpiece. She shrugs and turns back to Levi.

The audience are as quiet as they could be. Levi had never been vocal through social media but he did post a lot of cropped candid pictures of Eren and him. During the time of their almost break-up, the night that they had reconciled, Levi had posted a picture with a poem vaguely communicating his interest of quitting the music industry. Eren told Levi then that he was being stupid, because Eren got his art and Levi, so Levi can have Eren and his music too.

Levi can make a guess as to what everyone might be thinking about. He clears his throat again.

“You pigs shouldn’t worry about me leaving, because No Name would be releasing a new single for the New Year.”

That got the audience murmuring and screaming again. Hanji is shaking his arm so much that he feels that it might break, and Mike just nods at him. Levi nods back.

“Also, I got married this morning to Eren Jaeger.” Levi raises his left hand, back towards the audience, the silver ring on his finger glinting under the spotlights.

It was all good chaos and screams of ‘congratulations’ with Hanji and Mike squeezing him tight in a group hug. It felt like there’s an earthquake occurring at the venue, and Levi could feel himself shaking too.

He spots a too familiar brown-haired guy at the front giving him a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

“My Facebook froze.”

“Good. You can put that shit down and finally get in bed with me.”

“Don’t you want to read the comments?”

“You’re just fishing for compliments.”

“Guilty.”

“Isn’t being married to me a compliment?”

“Fuck you, Levi.”

“Isn’t _that_ supposed to be the climax of this night?”

Eren dives for the bed while laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and feedback are loved!


End file.
